


Don't Wanna Cry

by voov_the_noodle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Kill Me, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I really am, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad with a Happy Ending, That I ship, There's actually so much angst, Three cheers for five years, actually tho, heh, i need to stop, they're my babies, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voov_the_noodle/pseuds/voov_the_noodle
Summary: In which Leo is in a coma for a long time, and Guang-Hong is devastated.Also known as me writing Leoji angst instead of sleeping (once again.)





	Don't Wanna Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kin_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_kun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Cheers for Five Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872882) by [kin_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_kun/pseuds/kin_kun). 

> Hey guys! It's me, Voov, back with another angsty fic, Leoji this time.
> 
> I've gifted to Kin_kun, who I've admired for a long time but never spoken to. It's set (but just barely) in her three cheers for five years au, because I stan that Leo crashed into a wall or something, trying to avoid the mess that was Yurio and Otabek.
> 
> I hope you don't mind me using your AU!
> 
> The title, is, of course, from a SEVENTEEN song.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!

Day 1

My name is Leo, and I don't know why I'm here.

Day 2

I only remember that I have to find Guang-Hong, but how? I’m stuck in an abyss of black, there’s nothing here.

_ Leo hears a scream. The scream of Guang-Hong. _

NO! He sounds terrified. I have to find him. Now.

Day 9

It’s been a while, and Guang-Hong visits me every day. I can hear him and understand what he’s saying, but I can’t say anything back, although I try every day. The first week, Guang-Hong cried every day, and I know now that I’m in a coma because I was in a car crash. That’s right, I remember now. It had been the birthday of Guang-Hong, and I wanted to get him a gift, driving to the store 20 minutes away from our shared apartment. I was listening to music, but was still paying attention. Or so I thought. I had narrowly avoided a block in the middle of the road, of which suspiciously seemed to be Otabek and Yurio, and, worried for my friends, decided to promptly crash into a building. It wasn’t very nice, though at least Guang-Hong wasn’t hurt. 

The building had widened in front of my face, my headlights bouncing off the wall as I realized what was happening, and, though I had realized, it was too late. The reflected light had been white, shining right in eyes, looking like the light at the end of a dark tunnel when, suddenly, everything ended.

Day 18

Guang-hong visited again today, but he was bearing bad news. ”Leo, you know how my parents don’t approve of me being gay? They’re arranging my marriage to one of my childhood friends if you don’t wake up within two months, You’ll be cut out from my life. I don’t want that, Leo. So, please, wake up. Please Leo.” I want to wake up and comfort him, but I can’t. Guang-Hong, be strong. I’ll try to wake up. For you. It’ll always be for you.

Day 28

About a month has passed, and for the first time in a while, Guang-Hong came in crying. I want to comfort him, to wipe those tears off his beautiful face, but I can’t. I can’t wake up. I haven’t seen him in a while, and, for the first time really, I’m scared. Not scared for myself, but for Guang-Hong. I hope he can go on without me if I do die. Anyways, turns out I only have two weeks and a few days left to live before they pull the plug. Guang-Hong, I love you.

Day 41

Only a few days left. I never even got the chance to tell Guang-Hong I love him, I had been planning to confess with the present. I hope he knows. Goodbye.

Day 44

When Guang-Hong came in, he said he had been about to chicken out, knowing that I would be dead this time tomorrow, but that he wanted to see me one last time and tell me that he loved me. To tell me that if I died he would suicide, because he couldn’t live without me, because he would want to join me. He was sobbing harder than I thought was possible. One last time, I tried to get up - this would be the last time I’d see Guang-Hong if I didn’t. And so…

“L-Leo… please.  _ Please.  _ Please Leo, wake up. I can’t live without you Leo.  _ Please. _ ”

“I-It’s ok, Ji.”

“L-Leo?! I-I… Leo. I missed you.”

“Don’t worry Guang-Hong, I love you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come scream to me about any of these k-pop groups I stan:  
BTS, TXT, BLACKPINK, VAV, PENTAGON, SEVENTEEN, Stray kids, especially BTS and Stray Kids.
> 
> Also, I stan that JJ and Leo call Otabek "Daddybek" just to get on Yuri and Otabek's nerves. Also, JJ, Leo, and Otabek are all really good friends, from their time training in Canada.
> 
> Again, thank you to kin_kun, who inspired this fic. I don't know how to link their account, so I guess this will have to do.


End file.
